


Not From Our World

by PlutoConstellation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, Cyberpunk Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang is a sweetheart, M/M, Motorcyclist Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Release the drones, Rich Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Xiaojun is a damsel in distress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: "What do you mean there's no info on him in any data base?" Lucas demanded. The police officer shrugged."I'm sorry sir but we can't find anything about a Xiaojun. We'll try again." Lucas groaned in annoyance and looked back at Xiaojun who was fast asleep on the chair, Lucas's leather jacket covering him.Lucas chuckled. "Have a nice nap mystery boy, you're going to need it."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

He ran. Xiaojun ran and ran and ran. The satchel full of his music notes weighed him down but he didn't want to ditch them. They were all he had left from this damn dimension. Before he turned. No, he couldn't think of that right now. He had to find the portal. 

"QUICK HE'S GETTING AWAY!"  _ Shit the guards are close. I gotta pick up the pace.  _ Xiaojun made a quick turn at the corner and skidded to a halt in front of a trap door. Bingo! Xiaojun started pulling on the door. The footsteps and sounds of robotic dogs barking came closer and closer.  _ Fuck c'mon you stupid piece of shit open up!  _ Xiaojun struggled for a while before it finally popped open. He quickly jumped in and sprinted to the control panels of the machine.

The barking became louder. Xiaojun had no time to cherry pick a dimension. He had to get somewhere where The Coalition can't find him. An idea hit him. He remembered his dad telling him about a dimension few go to (probably one of the few useful things he’s ever done for him), it would be a perfect place to hide.

Xiaojun punched in the numbers. 5-1-18-20-8. The portal whirred to life. Xiaojun looked back at the entrance to the basement. He held out the middle finger.

"Goodbye shithole!" He jumped through. The portal closed, and the machine exploded. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hendery felt like his life was boring. It was hard being the son of one of the richest men in Macau. At the snap of his fingers, Hendery could have anything he desired. When he was younger that seemed cool and impressive and a great tactic to get friends. But now... there's no fun. Hendery would spend his days riding on his skateboard, followed by his Dobermans. 

Being shipped off to mainland China for some goddamn reason is not fun when you're not even fucking allowed outside the gates. 

It was just a regular boring day of riding around the hallways of the estate. Hendery had his headphones on and had checked out of the world.  _ Ah finally, some peace and quiet from studies.  _ One of his dogs, Lottie followed behind him. Hendery hummed to himself and closed his eyes. Then two minutes later Hendery felt a great weight on him and fell onto his skateboard. Lottie came over and started licking his face. Hendery opened his eyes and saw someone had fallen on him out of nowhere.

He had brown hair going down close to his neck. He had strange clothes on. The guy looked like he just came straight out of a sci-fi movie.The guy got off and brushed himself off. Hendery looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you bitch?!" The guy didn't answer. He looked almost scared about what just happened to him. Hell he looked like he just ran five miles without stopping. Hendery's expression became more calm. "Hey are you okay?" 

Once again he didn't answer. The guy seemed like a scared little fawn. Hendery got up. "You don't need to be scared." And of course, Lottie started growling. The guy saw how his Doberman was growling at him. This was unusual, Lottie loves everyone. She would rather lick someone to death then actually bite their ass off. The guy tried running away but Hendery's other dog Cupcake suddenly appeared. She was also growling at him. Hendery didn't know what happened next, because he was knocked out.

* * *

Hendery awoke to one of the maids trying to help him up. 

"Mr. Wong are you okay?" she asked. Hendery nodded. He rubbed his aching head.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Cupcake and Lottie were seen chasing a man near your age out of the estate," the maid stated. Damn it, he's gone. Hendery wanted to ask how he got there. Hendery turned to the maid, still rubbing his head. 

"I need you to do something."

"What do you need?" she asked.

Hendery knew who he had to call. Well, two people. He'll have the maid call one of them. No one else can know about the other person.

"Call WinWin. I'm going to need him, and his drone skills."


	3. Chapter 2

Lucas felt like his life wasn't interesting enough. Sure he rode motorcycles for a living and was good-looking, but is that all? He wanted something exciting happen to him. Some would say 'Riding around on motorcycles isn't exciting enough?' someone would say. Some points it's exciting but not when you're restricted to certain areas and got to make sure not to run over pedestrians taking a nice walk.

That day, Lucas was riding near the fancy rich estate where people like the Wong family of Macau had a residency. Jesus Christ those people were loaded! But Lucas didn't care, he kept going. Then he saw him. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and being chased by two Dobermans. Fuck. A damsel in distress. Time to go rescue him. The motorcycle accelerated and sped over to where the guy is. He skidded in front of him, the dogs not far behind.

The guy fell over, shocked at Lucas.

* * *

Xiaojun was shocked when a man on a strange vehicle appeared in front of him. A black helmet covered his face. Was he from the Coalition? OH GOD DID THEY FIND HIM?! And he hurt that poor guy back in the mansion for nothing. And now he's being chased by... whatever these creatures are. The mysterious rider was looking down at him. He then took of his helmet. Holy shit—he's hot. The rider looked pretty strong, and looked amazing in his leather jacket. His hair was messy yet still somewhat styled. It looked to be a navy blue color. His eyes were a different story. Beautiful, just beautiful. 

He spoke something but Xiaojun didn't understand at first. He had to take a moment to realize the rider was speaking Mandrian.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. I'm being chased by dogs right now and I could use some help." The rider reached out his hand and smiled. Xiaojun gingerly took it and the handsome rider hoisted him up onto the strange vehicle. He turned his head in Xiaojun's direction.

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?" Xiaojun shook his head no. "Well better hold on tight, because this bad boy can go fast!" The rider put his helmet back on. Xiaojun wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. The rider put his hands on the steering mechanism. He could hear the engine roar and the 'motorcycle' took off at top speeds. Xiaojun almost fell off but he gripped tighter. The wind blew through his dark brown hair as the rider whipped through the streets. Xiaojun actually enjoyed this. He enjoyed the adrenaline rush, the wind in his hair, his arms wrapped around the stomach of the handsome rider.

Xiaojun wishes it could be like this forever. Just riding on a and on and on. 

"What's your name?" Xiaojun's daydream cancelled out. The rider asked him a question. 

"Well um... Xiaojun. It's Xiaojun," he answered, well, more like shouted. 

"The name's Lucas," the rider stated. 

"Thanks for saving me Lucas. I am forever in your debt."

"GAH! You don't have to do that I wanted to save you man!" Xiaojun felt touched. No one has ever willingly saved him just because they wanted to. The only reason anyone would save him is because he had some sort of useful information or some shit like that. 

After a long, silent ride, Xiaojun started feeling like his energy was draining. Maybe because he created that explosion.

"Sleepy..." Xiaojun mumbled. 

"Don't fall asleep on me Xiaojun! I need to take you first to the police station," Lucas said not taking his eyes off the road. Xiaojun was only half awake to process what Lucas said.

"Okay. As long as I can go night night."


	4. Chapter 3

It's been a long time since Sicheng's been to Hendery's estate. Mostly because his dad doesn't like him very much. Sure he's an famous drone racer and pretty well off, but maybe it's because he sometimes does it shirtless or is it because he tells Hendery to have a mind of his own? Nah doesn't matter right now, his friend needs help. 

When Sicheng arrived at the estate (finally), Hendery was pacing back and forth. He was worried. Sicheng spotted some of the workers cleaning up what looked like the leftovers of an explosion. Okay some shit must've went down.

"Um... hey Hen!" Sicheng said smiling nervously. Hendery stopped pacing and smiled at Sicheng.

"Been a while, WinWin. How have you been?" Hendery asked in a formal tone. Sicheng laughed and almost toppled over. 

"Stop with the formality buddy! We're friends remember?" Sicheng slung his arm around Hendery's shoulders. "Now c'mon." He pointed at the ashes. "What the fresh heck happened over here?" Hendery started leading Sicheng away from the chaos. 

"We can't talk about it here WinWin. Let's go somewhere where people won't bother us about what we're talking about." Hendery let Sicheng down the hall and to a large room. He closed the doors behind him and pulled out a key wrapped around his neck. He slowly inserted the key into the lock and turned it. After he finished, Hendery put the key back around his neck.

He walked over to a chair and sat down. He blinked slowly at Sicheng.

"Well this—this is extremely awkward. Are you going to tell me why you dragged me over here?" Sicheng asked shrugging. Hendery crossed his legs.

"I need you and a 'friend' of mines to track down someone for me," Hendery stated calmly. 

"And who is this someone Hen?" 

Hendery rubbed the back of his neck. "Today when I was doing my rebellious thing."

"You mean riding your skateboard indoors?"

"Yes but anyways. Some guy came out of nowhere and fell on me. I tried asking who he was but he didn't answer. He seemed scared, and looked like he just ran a marathon. Anyways, Lottie and Cupcake started growling and chasing him outside the estate."

Sicheng looked down and spoke. "Now that is bizarre. Doesn't Lottie and Cupcake love everyone?" Hendery swung his arms in the air and nodded.

"I KNOW RIGHT! And that's why I need you to help me find him. The security was even able to take a photo of him." Hendery took a picture out of his pants pocket and passed it to Sicheng. 

The man in the picture was clearly hella sweaty. He had fear in his eyes, probably because he was being chased by two Dobermans that could bite his head off. He even looked like he just came back from Comic Con dressed as a sci fi character. 

Sicheng threw the picture behind him. "Whelp looks like a Star Wars character so when do I start?" Hendery smiled mischievously. 

"Once he gets here."

"Bitch stop being cryptic who's 'he'?" Sicheng asked. Hendery grinned from ear to ear. His face turned a bright red color.

"My boyfriend. Let's just say... dad doesn't really approve of him. Another reason why I love my Ten to pieces."

"So this Ten fella, sorry you're boyfriend will help me?" Sicheng was silent for a moment a spoke again. "Now this will be interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

Xiaojun was right, he did seem sleepy. Lucas could feel his weight as he tried not to fall asleep.

"How long has it been since you slept?" Xiaojun giggled and kept holding on.

”I don’t know man,” he responded. His brown eyes were getting more droopy. He had the energy of someone who hasn’t slept in days but had the looks of someone who had a good night’s sleep recently.

”Okay. We’ll get you to the station. You can take a nap somewhere while I ask the officers some questions about where the hell you came from.”

Xiaojun was silent. He laughed again. Xiaojun clicked his tongue and sighed. “That’s going to be difficult Lucas and I would like to see you try.” _Sweet god just get me to the station without him falling off this motorcycle._

Thank goodness Lucas’s helmet can hide his disappointment. Xiaojun went from a sweetheart to this sassy little guy. Was it some sort of defense mechanism? Who knows.

Only now did Lucas take in the scent of smoke from Xiaojun.

* * *

They finally arrived at the station. Oh hallelujah! Lucas parked his motorcycle and helped Xiaojun off. Xiaojun was yawning even more now and looked like he was about to faint of exhaustion.

Lucas helped him onto a bench. Xiaojun laid down and fell asleep right away. Lucas released a soft smile. Xiaojun looked so peaceful and small. Lucas could feel his heart skip a beat the longer he looked at him. 

Xiaojun’s hair seemed so fluffy. Lucas refrained from touching it and took off his jacket. He laid it on Xiaojun and patted him on the head.

The rider walked over to the front desk. “Could you look up a Xiaojun in the database? Maybe even an address or a place of work?” The police officer looked over to where Xiaojun was sleeping peacefully. 

The officer looked back at his computer and started typing. It didn’t take long for the officer to get a surprised look on his face. Confusion soon took over.

”There’s no info on him.”

"What do you mean there's no info on him in any data base?" Lucas demanded. The police officer shrugged.

”I'm sorry sir but we can't find anything about a Xiaojun. We'll try again." Lucas groaned in annoyance and looked back at Xiaojun who was fast asleep on the chair, Lucas's leather jacket covering him.

Lucas chuckled. "Have a nice nap mystery boy, you're going to need it." Lucas walked back over to the bench and sat next to Xiaojun. In his sleep, Xiaojun was shivering. He seemed scared of something.

Lucas started stroking his back softly and humming. Xiaojun’s fear started going away.

”Don’t worry, you’ll be okay Xiaojun. You’re safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like it’s time to add the Wong Yukhei is whipped tag 😂


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting for this Ten guy to show up, is like waiting for the next season of Ouran High School—never coming! Sicheng fidgeted with the remote to his drones. He hoped Hendery was right about Ten. Maybe he would help. Sicheng could just do this on his own but... 

There was something Hendery wasn't telling him about what happened in the estate. Especially with the ashes everywhere. God that guy can be frustrating. 

Sicheng looked at Hendery who was sucking on a lollipop. "So can you just call Ten or something?" 

Hendery made eye contact with Sicheng.

"Give him time. Ten will come when he can." And he went back to his lollipop.Sicheng got up and stretched.

"I'm going to walk around a little bit, you know, stretch my damn legs." Sicheng started walking away from Hendery and left him be. Sicheng still kept the remote in his hand. It made him feel safe, like a stuffed animal. It was sunset. Somewhere out there, is the guy Hendery saw today. He could be anywhere doing anything. _Hendery never told me how he escaped, maybe no one saw._ Sicheng shook off the thought and continued walking.

He soon passed by a man. His hair was orange and he had a lot of piercings. He wore a leopard print vest with a long sleeved red shirt. And he was shorter then Sicheng. A small boy. He didn't notice Sicheng and passed right by him, only eyeing him for a second. 

He was heading in the direction of where Sicheng came from. 

"HEY!" Sicheng called. The guy turned around.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Sicheng nervously fiddled with his remote. "Are you by any chance... Ten?" he asked. 

The man fully turned around and smirked. "Yah I'm Ten. Are you the bloke Dery mentioned by any chance?"

"Yes I am WinWin. Hendery said we'll be lo-"

"We'll be looking for some guy who almost blew up a chunk of Hendery's house I know I know, he filled me on the details." Seems like Hendery trusts this guy more then Sicheng. He must really love him. He probably loves this Ten guy more then his own parents (what was Sicheng asking Hendery's parents are assholes anyone would love their boyfriend more if they had those parents). 

Ten walked up to Sicheng and shook his hand. "Whelp, looks like we're partners now. Let's go check in with Hendery then we'll start the search for our mystery guy."


	7. Chapter 7

The life of a stunt racer was always exciting. Leaning half of his body out the window while driving in a circle always gave YangYang the adrenaline rush he loved. The feeling of the wind in his hair. When he first did something like that is scared the living shit out of his parents and they almost forbade him from doing this job. Somehow he convinced them.

But today YangYang wasn't doing any stunts. Today, he was waiting for his friend Lucas to arrive. Lucas had something to tell him, something important. It scared YangYang that he barely gave him any details on the important thing. 

YangYang sat on top of his car, eating Pockys and drinking a cold Coca-Cola. In the distance he saw Lucas's motorcycle heading in his direction. _Finally! Took him long enough._ But then YangYang noticed something. Lucas had a passenger with him. A man with a brown leather jacket, black jeans, a black shirt, and dark brown hair. The red motorcycle skidded to a stop in front of the race car and Lucas stopped the engine. Lucas took off his helmet and helped the leather jacket guy off. YangYang waved at them both.

"Hey Lucas!" he called over. Lucas waved to him and walked over.

"YangYang, this is Xiaojun," he said holding out a hand to the leather jacket guy. Xiaojun looked nervous. And he had an aura about him, something not quite human. YangYang looked him up and down and adjusted his black sweatband. 

"So this is the important thing you had to tell me. Is this some new riding buddy?" Lucas looked over to Xiaojun. He then looked back at YangYang. 

"Um, not exactly. It's a very long story," Lucas responded shrugging. 

YangYang took a bite out of his Pocky. "I got time. Start from how you met him." So Lucas explained. He explained how her ran into Xiaojun while he was being chased by dogs out of a huge estate. He told how when he took them to the police station they couldn't find anything about the mysterious Xiaojun.

Lucas ruffled Xiaojun's hair. "He's a mystery. And I want you to help me solve that mystery." While Lucas was talking, YangYang noticed the way Xiaojun looked at him. The stunt racer wouldn't be surprised if hearts started showing up in the mystery boy's eyes. YangYang jumped off the top of his car and approached Xiaojun.

"So Xiaojun, what do you do for a living?" he asked. Xiaojun didn't give a response, but he started shuffling around in his satchel. He dug out pieces of paper and passed them to YangYang. While this was happening, the mystery boy had a huge smile on his face, like a kid getting a reward for doing excellent on a test. YangYang inspected the papers. 

They had music notes dotted all over them. Some even had words with them. 

Xiaojun spoke, surprising YangYang at how bold he sounded. "Even when I was younger I wanted to write and perform music. You and Lucas are the first people I've ever met that had an actual interest at looking at my work. I'm not the best but... I am proud." _Oh my god he is so precious I must protect this guy._

YangYang passed Xiaojun back the papers and looked Lucas dead in the eyes. "He seems polite I like him. Much nicer than you are sometimes," he said. Lucas looked like he was about to protest but he didn't. 

"Okay fine you have a point." Xiaojun laughed at Lucas's remark. 

* * *

_These people seemed nice, especially Lucas. He was funny, and cute. The YangYang guy seemed nice and he even took a look at my music notes. No one in the rebellion would ever want to see my music, not even when I lived with that son of a bitch he wanted to see it! But to be honest, he never wanted anything to do with me, just wanted another dictator in the line._ Xiaojun was smiling as he got back on the motorcycle with Lucas. YangYang took the food he had with him and crawled into his vehicle. He leaned his head out the window. Xioajun noted YangYang's gloves and white jacket with stripes. A black band around his head made his dark brown hair seem to fly about.

"Lucas wanna race to the hanger?" he yelled. Lucas gave a thumbs up, his helmet already on. YangYang leaned back into his car and started the engine. Lucas turned his head to Xiaojun.

"Better hang on really tight this time," he said through the helmet.

"Um why?" Lucas didn't answer, but Xiaojun got his answer the moment Lucas and YangYang sped off at top speeds. 

"TO THE HANGER!"


	8. Chapter 8

They eventually arrived at the hanger. Kun's hanger. And of course Lucas arrives first, much to YangYang's annoyance. Xiaojun jumped off Lucas's motorcycle once it came to a halt and started gawking at the large doors of the hanger. Has this guy never seen an airplane hanger? Every second Lucas learns something weird about Xiaojun.

YangYang got out of his car, still chewing on a Pocky stick. He walked up to the side of the giant doors and pressed a button.

"Yo Kun its YangYang! Lucas brought a friend with him!" A voice answered from the speaker.

"Did I just fucking here the words Lucas has a friend?" YangYang laughed at Kun's response. Xiaojun looked very confused at what Kun said. Lucas's eye twitched in annoyance. He, YangYang, and Kun kind of had an understanding. YangYang and Lucas would make fun of Kun for being older than both of them, Kun and YangYang would make fun of Lucas's loneliness, and Lucas and Kun would make fun of whatever the fuck YangYang does in his daily life.

YangYang stopped laughing. "Just let us in okay it's getting dark." An alarm went off and the doors started opening. Standing in front of them was Kun. Today he seemed to be trying something a little different. He was wearing a light maroon colored jacket with patterns on it and a white dress shirt. Kun also had blue jeans with a black belt and dress shoes. His brown hair was styled today too. When someone's a jet set they have to dress nicely to show off to the other loaded people. But Kun is nicer then them. He's funny and can be sarcastic at times and he's fun to hang around with.

His eyes met with Xiaojun's. "Lucas I thought YangYang was joking when he said you found a friend," he said in a sarcastic tone. Lucas rolled his eyes and hugged Kun.

"It's good to see you too." Kun smiled. His eyes were still on Xiaojun.

"So, what's your new friend's name?" Lucas pulled away from the hug and gently took Xiaojun's hand. He led him over to Kun.

"This is Xiaojun. We met when he was being chased by dogs from an estate." 

"Which estate was it?" Kun asked. Kun could be able to know who owned the giant estate. He knew a great number of the rich people in the area and with his help they could ask whoever lived there why their dogs were chasing poor Xiaojun.

"It was about an half hour ride from the police station. He was being chased by these two Doberman." Kun's eyes widened when he heard the word 'Doberman'. He beckoned for Lucas, YangYang, and Xiaojun to come into the hanger.

* * *

"I think I know which estate that was," Kun said as he took a sip of his drink. Lucas leaned forward. The conversation was getting interesting.

"Which one?"

Kun put his drink down. "There's only one household that has the same two Doberman you described chasing Xiaojun."

"Just get to the point grandpa," pouted YangYang.

"HEY I'M ONLY FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN YOU SHEEP SO SHUT IT AND LET ME GET TO THE POINT!" Kun took a deep breath. "It's the Wong household. Mr. Wong is incredibly influential men in Macau. But currently the person living in his estate here on the mainland is his son, Wong Kunhang. But from what I hear, everyone calls him Hendery."

Xiaojun was awfully silent during this whole conversation. He was snuggling close to Lucas and looked extremely frightened. Lucas put his hand on Xiaojun's. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I think when I first appeared in the estate. I fell on Hendery. At first he seemed hostile but then his whole mood changed when he saw how scared I was. But his... whatever those things were started growling and barking at me. And that's how I met Lucas. After he saved me from them." 

_Why did Xiaojun call the Doberman 'things'? Has he ever seen a dog before?_ Lucas stood up and Xiaojun fell onto the couch. "YangYang, Kun, can I talk to you privately?" he asked. Both of them nodded and followed Lucas to an area far enough away so that Xiaojun wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Something's up with Xiaojun. He doesn't know what dogs are, he seemed in awe whenever he came into contact with me and YangYang's vehicles. Hell you should've seen him when I took him into the city he was like a five year old and was asking me what everything was!" 

YangYang spoke up. "It's like he's from an alternate universe." Kun shrugged.

"Unless Xiaojun wants to tell us about his past, he probably won't anytime soon." Kun was right. Xiaojun will come out of his shell one day on his own. But Lucas was still curious about Xioajun's origins. And most importantly—how he ended up in the Wong estate.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Sir, are you sure it's safe to give your son the procedure?" A man in a medical suit was speaking with another man who was wearing a black business suit. Xiaojun was hiding under the desk of the business suit guy, his father. The medical officer was Dr. Zhang. He hated both of them with a burning passion. Most of Xiaojun's happiest dreams were when it was announced that Dr. Zhang Mǐn and Xiao Qiáng were found dead in a garbage compactor. Xiaojun couldn't help but smile at that aspect._

_"Dr., this procedure will better the Coalition and Jun is the perfect candidate for it," Qiáng told the doctor. Xiaojun could hear Dr. Zhang sigh. And when he spoke, it sounded like there was sympathy in his voice._

_"Okay. But Jun will have to agree and sign the contract, that's the only way my team can go on to the next steps." Dr. Zhang then walked out of the office. Qiáng followed him. As soon as Xioajun was sure no one was in the room, he slowly crawled out from under the desk and carefully got up. He looked outside the window. The cityscape was large and grand._

_But Xiaojun knew what was truly lurking beneath the tall towers of the elite. The soldiers of the Coalition roamed below in the city, hunting down people who had any thoughts about raising a rebellion. There was no free thought, you had to listen to the rules of the Coalition or face a gruesome death. That's what happened to his mother. Xiaojun remembered her eyes as the guards led her into the chamber, where she would face the worst pain ever._

_The chains were slowly overtaken with a red hue, the lasers have turned on. Xiaojun's mother was screaming, tears falling down her face. All while her 'beloved' husband did was watch, and smile. Xiaojun closed his eyes when the E.P.B.L. came._

_Xiaojun got a sick feeling in his stomach when the memory came back. He shook it off and left the office, the memories still clawing in his mind, the screaming, and the crying. Xiaojun walked through the corridors of the tower, until he bumped into someone._

_He looked up to see the frowning face of Qiáng, which soon curled into a cruel, hideous smile. The same one that his mother saw before she was dragged off._

_Xiaojun got himself together and bowed. "Good evening, father," he said in a respectable manner._

_"Good evening to you too, Jun," he responded. There was a chipper in his voice. Strange._

_Xiaojun stood up straight again and looked into his Qiáng's eyes. Thank god he inherited almost all his looks from his mother. The only similarities between him and Qiáng was their eyes. Xiaojun hated his eyes._

_"Come son, we have much to discuss. Follow me to my office." As Qiáng walked back to the office, Xiaojun gulped and quickly followed after him. Qiáng punched in the passcode and entered. He sat down at his desk and Xiaojun stood in front of him. Qiáng reached his hand into a drawer and took out a tablet and a digital pen. Qiáng's smile was larger now._

_"Father, may I inquire what this is for?" Xiaojun asked in a calm and polite manner. He hated talking to that man like that. He would rather punch him in his stupid face and throw him out the window. He didn't care if the Coalition Mongers dragged him off to the chamber—he would die knowing that awful son of a bitch is falling to a bloody doom._

_Qiáng responded. "I'm glad you asked Jun." He pressed a button and the tablet turned on to a form full of words. Xiaojun recognized the symbol._ No. He wouldn't! He wouldn't be that devious to put me through that procedure. No, this is Xiao Qiáng we're talking about, the man who killed his own wife. 

_Xiaojun read the words quickly. "You want me to give my consent?" Qiáng nodded eagerly._

_"Yes! Yes! Now what will you do my son?" Xiaojun looked down at his shoes and shook his head._

_"I'm sorry father, but I must decline. I am not ready for this. Maybe in a few years." The old man frowned. He slowly put the tablet and pen back into the drawer._

_Qiáng sighed. "I understand, son. You may leave now." Xiaojun bowed and left the office and walked quickly back to his quarters. He celebrated silently. Barely anyone survived that damned procedure, and what happened to the survivors? Xiaojun doesn't know. No one knows. Only Qiáng and his inner circle knew._

_And Xiaojun was happy that he didn't know._

* * *

"Xiaojun, are you coming?" Xiaojun looked up from his drink to see Lucas staring down at him. A warm smile was creeping onto his face. Lucas—the first person in this dimension that showed him kindness. Xiaojun put the the glass down and got up.

"Yah, I'm coming." Lucas bent down a little to face Xiaojun. 

"Hey are you okay? It seems like something is bothering you?"

Xiaojun smiled, a fake smile. "Don't worry. Everything's fine!" But everything wasn't fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say thank you to my brother for helping me with how an execution in the Coalition happens


	10. Hiatus

Hey guys it’s me! So right now for this story I’m having major writer’s block and I don’t know where to go with the next chapter. So until my last three brain cells can produce something this lovely story will be going on hiatus. See ya soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say SOFT HOURS

In the middle of the night, Lucas heard screaming. It was coming from where Xiaojun was sleeping. He rushed over with a frying pan and turned on the lights. Xiaojun was hiding under his covers whimpering.

"What happened?" Lucas asked rushing over to his side. He slowly moved the covers from Xiaojun's face. His hands were gripping onto the sheets for dear life. The poor guy seemed to be shivering and his eyes were shut tight. Lucas put the frying pan on the nightstand and sat on the bed.

"Xiaojun, are you okay? You look like you were about to be murdered." Xiaojun's hands slowly let go of the bed sheets. He still kept his eyes closed shut. Xiaojun mumbled something, but Lucas couldn't make it out.

"W-What was that?" Lucas asked.

Xiaojun stuttered the words out. "The Coalition. They did things to me..."

"Xiaojun who's the Coalition?! I can't help you if you don't tell me!" Xiaojun finally opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at Lucas, there was fear in his eyes. They seemed to be getting watery. Lucas gently put his hand on Xiaojun's cheek.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." Xiaojun cuddled closer to Lucas. He had never had anyone come so close to him like that. It made Lucas feel nice. Lucas wrapped an arm around Xiaojun and hugged him. 

"T-Thank you Lucas," Xiaojun stuttered coming closer to him. They sat on the bed silently for awhile. Lucas spoke.

”Xiaojun, where did you come from?” he asked. Xiaojun tightened his grip.

”I-It’s complicated.” 

Lucas thought for a moment. “If I tell you something about myself, you gotta tell me something about yourself.”

Xiaojun nodded. “That seems fair.”

Lucas was silent.

”My real name is Yukhei.” Xiaojun started laughing.

”Jesus Christ I thought you murdered someone and buried their body in a ditch! That’s your big secret?!” Lucas snorted.

”Shut up. Look, I don’t tell a lot of people that okay?” Xiaojun stopped laughing.

He sighed. “Okay. A deal’s a deal.”

”My mom died when I was only 11 years old.” Lucas felt like crying.

”I-I’m so sorry. Was that what your nightmare was about?” 

”Sort of. In time, I’ll give you the full deta-” Thunder struck outside and Xiaojun squealed. He put his face to Lucas’s chest and whimpered.

Lucas started brushing Xiaojun’s hair.

”It’s okay. You’ll be fine.” Xiaojun started crying.

”Can I ask you something, two things actually?” he choked through tears.

Lucas smiled. “Anything,” he said softly.

”Can you stay with my for the night?” Lucas held Xiaojun tight.

”Of course.”

“Also...”

“Yes?”

”Can I call you Xuxi?” Lucas chuckled at the cute nickname.

“Of course.” Xiaojun stopped crying and started to fall asleep.

“Good night Xuxi...” he said quietly. Yukhei pulled the covers over them and gave Xiaojun a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Good night.”


	12. Chapter 12

"Ten?" Hendery called. He had heard footsteps approaching. He slowly got up and looked around. A light appeared. A person in similar clothing to the mysterious stranger Hendery was looking for. He got into a defensive pose. 

The person took out a strange weapon. "Are you Xiao De Jun?" he asked. Hendery winced.

"What the fuck man no! I'm Won Kun Hang!" he growled. The man stared blankly at him for a minute, or that's what Hendery thinks he's doing. He couldn't tell what his expression was through the helmet. The man tilted his head.

"You have traces of another fugitive. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul." Hendery groaned in annoyance.

"Chitta-what what?" The man didn't respond to his question. He started running towards Hendery, the weapon posed and ready. Hendery screamed in terror. 

Then something jumped onto the man. He put his foot on the man's back and held his arms back.

Hendery recognized him. It was Ten!

Ten glared at the man.

"Bitch you better stay away from my boyfriend!" he growled. The man struggled. Ten continued stepping on his back. He got closer to the man's face.

"Who are you, and why are you messing with _my_ boyfriend?!" Their was fury in his eyes. WinWin appeared behind him and pulled Hendery to safety. 

The man responded. "I am an agent of the Coalition. I am looking for the fugitive Xiao De Jun and now apparently the other fugitive Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul." Ten's eyes went wide. He kicked the man in the face and let go of his arms. The man was no unconscious.

Everyone was silent. Ten clapped his hands together and took his foot off of the man.

"There. Now to take the bitch to the police." Ten turned his head towards WinWin and Hendery who were now horrified.

"Babe, what the hell just happened?!" 

Ten approached Hendery and hugged him. "I'm sorry. There's some secrets I never told you..." Hendery hugged him back.

"I don't care. I just need to know if they'll hurt us." WinWin was just watching everything go down, and making sure the man didn't get up and attack them again. 

"Dery, you got to listen to me. If the Coalition is looking for Xiao De Jun, that means their leader isn't far behind." Hendery gulped. He could feel the goosebumps going up his arms. The hairs on his neck stood on end.

"Ten, who's the Coalition?" WinWin asked. Ten let go of Hendery and looked down at the ground.

"They're from an alternative dimension. Just imagine a futuristic dystopian. I'll explain the rest later. But right now," he said pointing at the unconscious man. "We need to get him out of here, before he hurts someone."


	13. Chapter 13

Kun slowly opened the door to Lucas's room to wake him up. The light from the window shined through the raindrops from the rain last night. Kun's eyes trailed to Lucas's bed. At that moment he was blessed with the sweetest scene he ever laid eyes on. 

Sleeping on the bed was both Lucas and Xiaojun. Xiaojun was cuddling in the crook of Lucas's arm. Lucas's other arm was wrapped around the romanticist. It was so damn cute. Kun closed the door and ran in the direction of YangYang's room.

He slammed open the door and startled YangYang.

"YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" he yelled at him. YangYang glared at Kun as he crawled out of bed.

"What WHAT?!" the younger groaned at Kun. Kun motioned for him to follow him to Lucas's room. YangYang begrudgingly followed. They both slowly opened the door. YangYang's annoyance turned to softness. He cooed softly as he looked at the scene ahead of him.

Kun took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. YangYang crept in and violently shook Lucas awake. He screamed and kicked YangYang in the face. The racer fell over and put his hands on his face and groaned in pain. Lucas looked down and clicked his tongue.

"Yang I am so fucking sorry!" YangYang gave him a silent thumbs up. Xiaojun stirred and looked around.

"Which room am I in?" he questioned. 

"Lucas's." YangYang and Kun said in unison. Xiaojun sleepily processed what they just said for a minute before screaming just like Lucas did. Difference was his face was as red as a beat. He covered his face with a pillow and screamed into it. Xiaojun threw the pillow at poor YangYang's face and turned to Lucas.

"Xuxi this wasn't the plan!" he screamed.

"I know right! You were supposed to stay here till the storm fi-" Their heads turned slowly to the other two beings in the room. Now Lucas's face was red. "I swear we didn't do anything," he breathed. Kun shook his head.

"I honestly don't care in the slightest. Anyways besides the point. We're going into town today." Xiaojun's eyes sparkled in amazement.

"D-Did you just say town?"

"Yes." Xiaojun jumped up and ran back to his room. YangYang rubbed his face and pointed with his thumb down the hall.

"What was that about?" Lucas simply shrugged it off. He pushed back his blue hair and sighed.

"He's a strange one, I'll say that."

* * *

Sicheng motioned his drone closer to the shops. The camera got a pretty good view of everything. Gonna be honest he didn't need to see the little kid screaming at the top of his lungs. Sicheng just shook his head. He moved his attention to Hendery and Ten. There's been tension between them since the night before. They stayed at Sicheng's penthouse and didn't talk to each other once. 

"So, what does this Xiao De Jun look like again?" Ten blinked slowly as he pulled out a picture from his pocket. It was torn around the edges, and seemed to be old. Or it could be the coffee stains. On it was a frowning boy. He had dark brown curly hair and matching brown eyes. He had a nice looking chin and was wearing what looked like some sort of futuristic suit. 

Going back to the frown, he did not seem like the happiest kid. Poor guy.

"Why do you have this?" Hendery asked. Ten sighed.

"He was part of the Rebellion. I left almost two years ago. He was still there. This picture was from his medical file that I stole." Hendery gulped. He looked at the picture, then back at Ten. He rubbed his temples.

"So why were those guys looking for him last night?" Ten looked away from both Hendery and Sicheng.

"Xiaojun is the son of their leader, Xiao Qiáng." Sicheng cringed.

"Oooh that's awkward. So he's like the tragic protagonist?" Ten nodded. The three of them went silent again and went back to watching out for Xiao De Jun. After half an hour Sicheng saw a nice car pull up. Four people got out. Two of them looked familiar. He moved his drone closer. 

One of the men was Quan Kun, a very rich jet set. And the second one... 

Sicheng started tapping Ten's shoulder.

"What?" Sicheng pointed at the camera. Ten's eyes lit up.

"Oi that's Xiaojun! And who's the cutie he's with?"

"I'm right here- actually yeah he is cute." Sicheng wasn't paying attention to the tall guy like Ten and Hendery were doing. Something else had caught his eyes. Three men in white armor, just like from last night. Sicheng felt sweat dripping down his face.

They've found Xiaojun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna warn you this chapter is the embodiment of fight or flight
> 
> You'll see what I mean

"I can't believe Kun is actually taking us out somewhere," Yukhei said as he got into the car with YangYang and Xiaojun. Kun slid in after they all sat down. 

"You all ready?" he asked. Everyone except Xiaojun nodded. He inched closer to Yukhei. Xiaojun's eyes darted left and right around the car. The interior reminded him too much of the hovercraft his father took to executions. No, that monster. He's never going to call that man 'father' or 'dad' ever again. He would die before ever calling him that.

"Hey are you okay? You look nervous." Xiaojun looked back at Yukhei, who had a look of concern on his face. Xiaojun let out a soft, fake laugh.

"I'm fine. Just tired, really." The expression on Yukhei's face told him he didn't fully believe Xiaojun, but he left him alone for the remainder of the ride. 

After a long period of silence from Xiaojun while everyone else talked, they finally got there. 

The four of them emerged from the car, Xiaojun, then Yukhei, then YangYang, and finally Kun. Xiaojun clinged close to Yukhei. He stepped in a puddle and let out a small squeak. 

Yukhei comforted him by patting his back. "Don't worry, it's just a puddle from last nights storm." Xiaojun slowly nodded.

"Okay," he responded. Yukhei smiled down at him. He turned to Kun and YangYang. 

"We're going to explore a bit, okay?" Kun frowned. 

"I was gonna take you guys for breakfast," he said with a pout. YangYang slapped his arm.

"Let them explore we can meet back for lunch." Kun sighed and shrugged. 

"Okay fi-" Xiaojun blocked out the rest of Kun's sentence. His eyes dilated as he saw three men in white suits coming from around the corner. _The Coalition_. It's already been a day and they've found him. Xiaojun pulled at Yukhei's jacket.

"We need to get out of here." Yukhei looked down at him. He was about to say something before the men saw them.

"Xiao De Jun, in the name of The Coalition you and your accomplices are coming with us." The one in the middle ordered. YangYang screamed and got behind Kun. Kun narrowed his eyes at them.

"This better be a goddamn prank. Who the fuck is The Coalition and who the hell is Xiao De Jun?!" One of the soldiers answered Kun's second question by pointing his gun at Xiaojun. He grabbed Yukhei and started running in the opposite direction. He needed to stay calm. Or else it'll activate.

One of the soldiers jumped onto Yukhei and knocked him down. He handcuffed him. Another soldier dragged Xiaojun away from him.

"XUXI!" he cried out. That's when it started. He felt everything powering up. Xiaojun's breaths got slower and more sporadic. His whole body was getting warmer and warmer. His eyes went from brown to a light yellowish color. Xiaojun felt his feet lifting from the ground. Xiaojun watched the horror on Yukhei's face. _I'm sorry._

He breathed out three words. "Override mode, activated."

* * *

_Xiaojun was sitting in his room, staring out the window. He hated this view. Just reminded him of what kind of world he's living in. Xiaojun sighed. There was a knocking at his door._

_"Come in," he grumbled. It was Dr. Zhang. Standing behind him were two large soldiers. His face was blank, there was lack of any emotion._

_"Xiao De Jun, you need to come with us. It's time."_

_"Time for what?" Xiaojun asked tilting his head. The two soldiers marched in and grabbed Xiaojun by both of his arms._

_Dr. Zhang responded in a dark tone. "Today we shall be performing the cybernetics surgery on you."_ No. I told father I didn't want to. Unless... _Xiaojun started struggling._

_"PLEASE LET ME GO!" he screamed. No one listened. They dragged him out. Tears started rolling down the sides of Xiaojun's face. "PLEASE I NEVER WANTED THIS! DR. ZHANG LET ME GO I BEG OF YOU!!"_

_"Then beg, they aren't letting you go." Xiaojun slowly turned his head. It was Qiáng. An evil smile was creeping up his face. Xiaojun let out a silent no. Qiáng clicked his tongue._

_"Dejun you know this is for the good of the Coalition, right? If the cybernetics procedure succeeds on you my son, we can do it on so many more people!" there was excitement in that monster's voice. Xiaojun knows too well what might happen. No one has ever survived the procedure. No one._

_"Father please I'll do anything!" Qiáng shrugged._

_"The decision has already been made." Xiaojun continued crying out his lungs, begging for someone to help. But nobody did. They were all scared, just like him. He could see from their faces. Even Dr. Zhang didn't seem to want to do this. Xiaojun could see the disgust in his face._

_The soldiers strapped him down to the table as he struggled._

_"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" he continued screaming till they injected something into him. "Please... help..." The darkness overtook Xiaojun. He couldn't feel anything or see anything. He could only see black._

* * *

Lucas watched as Xiaojun began hovering. It was as if gravity no longer existed to him. 

"XIAOJUN!" he called out. No response. 

All Xiaojun said was, "Override mode, activated." His hands went limp, so did his legs. But Xiaojun was still clearly breathing. What seemed to appear behind him was metal wings. The soldiers seemed terrified. Lucas took this opportunity. He kicked one in the leg and boosted himself up. He kicked the other one in the face. Kun and YangYang seemed to have taken care of the last one. 

They stared in horror as Xiaojun floated at least 4 meters off the ground. Time seemed to stop everywhere.

Xiaojun just floated there. Nobody knew what to do. Xiaojun stopped hovering and began to fall. Lucas rushed under him and caught the unconscious boy. He let out a big oof as Xiaojun fell into his arms. YangYang rushed behind Lucas and propped him up.

"Xiaojun? Xiaojun! Please wake up!" No response. "XIAOJUN!"


End file.
